


Why did you leave

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock messed up big time and now he's paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you leave

I sat there looking through the window, wishing it was all a Dream but it wasn't. I messed up bad, real bad. I loved Kira with all my heart, I mean come on who doesn't she's the sole survivor, the one who helps all and now she is no longer mines. I lost her to that Brotherhood asshole.

I knew he was gonna be the one to take her away from me. Hell he's more a man than I am, well in the face anyway. I screwed up bad though. I told her I was gonna slow down on the chems. I promised I would stop drinking for her sake, but I didn't I couldn't. 

One night back at The Third Rail i was just hanging with my people, hey I'm the mayor I have to make sure they still know that. Anyway I was getting high and this chick comes up to me getting all touchy and I couldn't help myself. So I began to kiss her and that's when Kira walked in.

She stormed off and I ran after her. She stopped in front of me tears in her eyes and I knew that was it. This was the end for us. I just wished it wasn't. So here I am watching her and Danse holding each other, laughing and kissing. And I'm here missing her like crazy cuz I fucked up.


End file.
